Lies Never Told
by Lightsider
Summary: Just another Kotor 1 fanfic. Since everyone knows the plot it deals with Revan's Character and relationships, which will be the basis of my later post kotor fics.


**Orders**

Trask Ulgo's first reaction to the Sith attack was to report to his commanding officer, meaning _any_ Republic officer, but that damn Jedi, Bastila found him first and technically she was in charge of the mission, but she sent him on a suicidal mission to save some ensign. He was an ensign, why was this other ensign so important? Still orders were orders. So that is why Trask now found himself running down the corridors of an almost empty ship.

_Frak_, he cursed as he stumbled into another wall. He have to get to her soon otherwise the Sith boarding party would cut off their escape. _Double time it Ulgo._ He continued his journey until he finally reached the woman's room. He opened the door and she was sleeping. _For Force sakes, how does a person sleep through this?_ The blonde ensign was contemplating exactly how he should wake her up, when she bolted up-right, wide-eyed, and full of terror. He rolled his eyes "I'm Trask Ulgo, an ensign like you, we're under attack from the Sith; we have to get to the escape pods, NOW!" He added when she didn't move.

He thought he was going to half to drag her to the escape pods, when realization dawned on her face. She jumped off the bed, grabbed an equipment pack, and clipped a vibroblade to her belt. She wore simple black pants and boots and a brown leather jacket. Trask was at least grateful she had the since not to sport her Standard Republic Uniform, since they would be heading towards a Sith occupied planet.

"Right, just follow me." Trask led her out into the hallway and two Sith immediately began firing at them, _so much for avoiding the boarding party_. He fired several shots directly into the helmet of one and rolled behind a storage cylinder, barely missing the fire from the other Sith. He managed to take cover and kill the other Sith and that brown eyed women was just starring at him. _Oh great don't tell me she's never seen real combat._ "I've heard you were top at the academy, but none of that matters if you can't deliver when it counts." 

Trask grabbed the woman by the wrist and started running down the corridor. He didn't have to drag her very far because she soon was running evenly with him. They soon met another group of Sith. He couldn't believe the change in her demeanor; it was like she suddenly woke up from a very long sleep. She was using her vibroblade like it was an extension of her body. She was a warrior. _How does someone change that fast?_

But apparently she wasn't fast enough because one of the Sith sliced her leg right before she drove her own blade into his heart.

"Here's a medpac." He said as he tossed it out her.

She simply threw it back, "It looks a lot worse than it is. Save the pac for when we really need it."

The two ensigns were getting close to the escape pods now. Trask was surprised that the gash in her side had not slowed her down at all. _Maybe it only looks that bad, but I've met a few soldiers that wouldn't be standing right now, if that happened to them._ They made it to the bridge and they just had to access the Starboard section of the ship. "Damn the system's in lock down; I don't have the codes to override. I can pick the lock, but it will take time we don't have."

"This is Carth Onasi, you're the last two alive on the Spire, you need to get to the escape pods. I can't wait for you much longer."

"Sir, we need the Starboard section unlocked, we can't get to the escape pods."

"I can unlock the door, just give me a second." But before Carth could open the door, a door heading away from their destination rattled open and a Dark Jedi appeared in the doorway._ Sithspit_! He heard Carth unlock the doors behind him and the Dark Jedi ignited his lightsaber. He was going to regret this. "Go, get to the escape pods!" He yelled at his companion as he charged the Sith. He knew that the woman didn't listen to a word he said. So Trask ran into the room that smelled of death and blasted the door controls. He starred into the yellow eyes and saw his death. And he wondered why he had sacrificed himself for some ensign, he didn't even know her name, but he knew why he had done it; it was the same reason he had refused to ask for extra leave time, the same reason his reunions with his wife were always bittersweet, and the same reason he would miss the birth of his son. _I'm so sorry Isla, that's one more promise I won't be able to keep._ It was an order and Trask Ulgo followed orders.


End file.
